Regret
by FlameLightning19
Summary: Knowing that Tenten loved Neji, Jin decided to let her go in the worse way possible. Expecting to wake up in the afterlife Jin finds himself in his room, but something is different.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, or any of its characters. The Naruto franchise belongs to its respective owners. I only own my OC and the idea for this one shot.**

**Author's Note: WARNING: There are mentions of suicide so if you are one of the reader's who struggles with suicide please confide with someone and seek out help. Don't take your own life especially if you are still so young and have so much to experience in your life.**

**This was not the idea I had when I was trying to write a one shot with Tenten in it, but unfortunately my mind wanted stuff to be sad for whatever reason. Angst, don't know why, but I enjoy it. Also I don't normally write in first person since I prefer third person, but I could only get this one to work in first person. Before you start yes Jin is dead in this story, also I'm not very good at describing what I think my OCs look like, plus this one shot is in first person so I don't think that matters. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you thought of it.**

* * *

I opened my eyes only to find myself in the one place I was not expecting to be in, "Why am I in my room?" Looking in the floor I saw my dead body, "I know that I'm dead, so why am I here?" I knew that I didn't have any regrets so I walked over to the drawings in my room and looked at the one the drawings I've done of Tenten, "It can't be because of Tenten. The war starts tomorrow and I overheard Tenten and Neji talking about getting together afterwards. I accepted that; sure I was an idiot for taking my own life." Signing I walked over to my door and tried to open it only to find out that I couldn't, "Oh right, I'm dead." I then tried walking through the door and it worked.

As I walked around the village I noticed that there were some tree roots and strange things hanging from underneath the bottom of the tree roots, "What's going on? Has more time passed than I thought?" I continued to walk around the village mindlessly, not really caring where I was going.

*After the war had ended*

The next time I found myself in the village I could tell that the war was over, but I didn't know how much time had passed. All I knew was that all of the villagers were back and the strange tree roots were gone, "So I can come and go as I please. That's good to know." I then ran my hand through my hair as decided to walk to my house.

Once I got to my house I walked inside and instantly noticed something different. My parents were not there and there was no sign that we had ever lived in that house. I walked towards my room to see if anything was still there. Walking through the closed door my eyes widened when I saw that my room was empty. Even all of my drawings were gone, "DAMN IT!" It didn't matter if I screamed or not, no one could hear me anyway.

To be honest none of the other drawings mattered to me. I only cared about certain ones, which were the ones I drew of Tenten. I quickly ran out of my house or what use to be my house. I had to know if Tenten was still alive or not so I decided to run to the graveyard. It was the middle of the day and I didn't know where Tenten was at this moment. So I knew that if I didn't find her name anywhere in the graveyard than she was still alive.

It didn't take me long to arrive at the graveyard, "I guess being dead has its advantages." As I walked through the graveyard I was reading the names on every tombstone and I stopped when I ran across a name I didn't want to see. Anger filled my being as I clenched my fists, "Damn it, Neji! You weren't supposed to die! I was satisfied with Tenten being with you. My life was pointless and Tenten was the only reason I never killed myself. But I heard you two talking before the war. I knew your plan which is why I thought I could end my life without any regrets."

Deciding it would be better to leave that spot I continued to look through the graveyard. Hours later I was glad that I didn't find Tenten's name anywhere in the graveyard, but I never found my name either, "Well, I didn't even leave a note. I don't care if nobody remembers me. Tenten is alive and that's all that matters." I then left the graveyard and began my walk to Tenten's apartment. I had to see for myself that she was alive.

It was nighttime when I finally made it to Tenten's apartment. I phased through the door and quickly looked around her apartment only to not find her in the living room, "She's probably in her bedroom." I walked to Tenten's room and phased through the door. Once I go in the room I sighed when I saw Tenten sitting on her bed, although I was surprised not to see her hair in her signature buns. Her hair was down and she was beautiful, but that's when I noticed something in her hands. Curious to what it was I walked over to her and looked at what Tenten was holding. My eyes widened when I saw that it was one of my drawings of her, "Tenten, how did you get that?" I asked myself knowing she couldn't hear me. I then noticed an angry look appear on Tenten's face, but I also noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Jin, how could you just end your life like that? Now I have no one since Neji is dead as well." Tenten then laid my drawing down on her nightstand as she turned her lamp off and laid down, "It's true that I loved Neji, but I also had feelings for you." Her eyes closed as she started to tear up, "Damn you, Jin. I had assumed that you were assigned to watch the village since I didn't see you on the battlefield. Once Neji had died protecting Naruto and Hinata I wasn't sad because you were still alive. Except once I get back to the village I learned that you took your own life before the war even started. I was a fool to believe that you were still alive." Tenten then started to cry, "I'll never forgive you, Jin."

I was speechless, the woman I loved would have been happy with me. I see know why I can't pass on to the afterlife now. My fate is to roam this world and suffer, "You're not the fool, Tenten. I am the bigger fool for not thinking about whether or not you and Neji would even have been allowed to date. Neji was from the Hyuga Clan after all." I sighed and looked at my drawing. After studying it for a moment I realized which drawing it was, "I see, so that's how you ended up with this drawing. My parents may hate me, but at least they gave you this drawing."

I then left Tenten's room and walked out on to the roof of her complex. Actually it was more like I phased to the top of the complex. Sitting down on the roof of the building I thought back to the drawing, "I guess it's a good thing I wrote _To: Tenten_ on the back of the canvas. It was the only one I wrote on the back like that. I sort of wish I left a note saying something. Damn it, why didn't I?!" Sighing I looked across the village, "I'm sorry, Tenten. I hope one day you can forgive me. Until that day, I'll watch over you. After all, not being with you is my biggest regret. Plus I never got to tell you that I loved you."


End file.
